fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC018
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC018''» ---- Previous Story : Rinne made a surprise visitor to save Riki them from Ixion's army of Core System Weapons. Which also surprised Riki them, that Rinne is also a Armed Gear User who wielded the Sword of Heaven, Heavenrend. After saving every body, Riki them were taken by Rinne who claimed that they will accompany her until they got their base which Riki their surprise. ---- Riki's POV We're were taken to a huge flying vehicle with our hands cuffed! OMG! What's going on here now?!?!?! All of us were split into a few groups, the workers all brought to different rooms including us, good thing that me and my friends are together with Granpa Takakura, Samuru's father, Rory and Kamon's mother. Just like other workers,we also locked in a room with Rinne who sitting on a coach with closed eyes and arms and Mr.Ogawa standing beside her, we're in a strange aura,somehow like embarrassing and cold and complicated. ( －_－III) All : ... Sumi : Hey Riki do you think isn't it too quiet? ( -_- III) Riki : Even you tell I can't do anything. *Look at Rinne* Misuru : I can't wait anymore! What and why are we doing here?! Kamon : Misuru, calm down, do you what we're in now? Rinne : ... Riki : *Staring at Rinne* Rinne : Ogawa-san, please call two men came here to look after them, you and me are going to Steering room. Shinji : They had already here. Then two men came in, whoa he's fast! ( 0_0 ) Rinne : Look after them, don't let anyone leave the room until we arrive to the headquarters. Two men : Yes Madam! Madam?! So she knew this people and work along side with them? Who are them anyway? ~Timeskip~ We arrived to a tower which located beside a factory and a large area filled with many rows of buildings. The flying vehicle landed on top of the Tower, which appear to be the the headquarters that Rinne said. We were take in to the tower, we get in to the elevator, because the numbers are limited, one elevator can only fit at least 10 people. I went in with Samuru, Kamon, Bakuga, Basara, Novu, Jenta, Himiko-san, Rinne and Ogawa-san and one more thing our hands still cuffed. (T-T) When we get in, the door close, the elevator had shafts but what for? Rinne : ... *Grab the shaft* Riki : What's that? Shinji : Its dangerous. Please hold on. Riki : Dangerous? Riki/Kamon : AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly the elevator went down so fast, like the cables were off, but then we get use to it. Riki : Hahaha.... Rinne : Don't think you just can laugh your way out of this. Riki : .... Rinne : Smiles have no meaning where we're going. However .... ??? (Male) : Welcome to the Sky Feder, the boss of the western! We saw a tall and muscular man with crimson hair and yellow eyes with the others who saved us from the WBMA. They're celebrating of our arrival? Which made us all surprise. All : (0_0) Rinne: (-_-) *Putting a hand to her forehand* Shinji : Hehehe... *Bitter smile* ??? (Male) : Welcome, kids. You're will be safe here. It must boring all the way here, take some food for yourself. Riki even your favorite snacks too Riki : Wait a minute! What going one here anyway?! And by the way it looks depressed, we're still handcuffed! And why everyone know our name even though we never met? ??? (Male) : Sky Feder is a wartime secret service. *Putting one a magician hat* Checking you all out was easy as a pie. *Holding a rod and one point of the rod spit out flowers* Aoi : *Giggles* *Holding a bag* Riki : Hah?! My bag! Why are you're even spying on me?! Don't go through my bag! Rinne : *Crossed arm* *Sigh*''' (-_-)' If you'll do the honors, Ogawa-san. Shinji : Of course. Ogawa-san and the others help us freed our hands. Finally!(T-T) Riki : Thank you. Shinji : Nothing. We're the one should apologies. ??? (Male) : Let's me introduce, I'm Genjuro Kazanari, I'm the one who call shots around here when the boss not here. Riki : Nice to meet you. Genjuro : We invited you here because we'd like your cooperation. Kamon : Cooperation? *Saw Rinne just behind Genjuro whose drinking* Riki : Please tell us what happened? Like that and that, I can't get the point. Rinne I know you know something. Rinne : .... Misuru : When will you stop being quiet?! You act like you're the boss! Rinne : ... Misuru: Aw Man!!!! *Anger* Ken : Hey calm yourself. Himiko : No time no see, Genjuro-kun. Genjuro : Himiko-kun, yeah and you too, Gennosuke. Your son do grown up. Gennosuke : *Smile* *Look at Genjuro* Kamon : Mom, you know this guys? Himiko : Well it a long story, oh yeah, what about having them helping us against Silent Phantom. Kamon : Wait they're gang?! All : ?! Genjuro : Don't worry about it, we all actually from the government just go undercover. Granpa : It sound great. But I heard to made a contract with a gang, isn't it to need to meet up the boss of it? Garuburn : Where is he anyway? Genjuro & Shinji : *Nods* *Stand aside* *Showing Rinne* All : ? Dracyan : Rinne? Genjuro : *Put hand on Rinne's head* She's the boss here. *Smile* All : '..... EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' Genjuro-san explain everything to us, but we were really surprise that Rinne is the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder, oh yeah Boss Emperor is the leader of the gang and Sky Feder is the most powerful gang in Western, which made me felt safe here. ( ^v^) Riki : Mystery~ Rinne is the boss here? Garuburn : So that's why she act like one? Kamon : Garuburn, that's not the point though. ( -_- III) Garuburn : Sorry. Raydra : Its really surprise us but there're more important thing, right? Bakuga : The thing that Rinne and Millay are they the same thing, what are those? Riki : That's right! the bow, and the katana, what are those anyway? Genjuro : *Look at Rinne who is crossed arm and leading against the wall* Rinne : *Look at Genjuro too* Genjuro : *Nod* Rinne : Go ahead. Genjuro : From the start, the thing that you all see is a pacific weapon called Armed Gear. The '''Armed Gear' is a weapon that with arcane techniques and can be used by people, but have taken their users' toll and talents. It's extremely rare to find one with any gears that is the right one to be use by the users. The keys to amplifying the flickers of power they still bear are waves of a particular amplitude that seems to also be can sense by b-damans. Dracyan : So that what we're sensed that day *Remembering the day that Millay called the Ichaival* Aoi : They said if the users' phonic energy level getting low, the gears will began to become heavy hard to activate it and so as the users will get exhausted, if they continue when their energy level were low they might damage to their body. Sakuya : But the experienced users will know how to use the Armed Gear very well, and that is Rinne-san, the current user of Heavenrend, the First Classified Armed Gear. Ichaival, the Second Classified Armed Gear that disappeared 6 years ago and now clad by Millay Shirley who now also the current leader of Carbuncle. Ken : Carbuncle? Shinji : A gang in Southern, they actually doing a business of exporting and importing things rather than B-daman, they also the one who giving the materials to Silent Phantom to build the Core System Weapons. I guess they're made a contract. Rinne : I don't care what condition that those two gangs were up to, but don't think I will gonna give they too much leisure time. Aoi : Then what should we do? Rinne : Need to ask? Simple, find the members that are in those two, make them split out where they're hiding and where they creating those weapons, find it and make the factory go boom. That way over! Rinne! ( 0_0III) Ryuken : Isn't that too risky?! Rinne : Risky or not, its doesn't matter in gang. All : ... Riki : Rinne... Genjuro : I agreed. Riki : Eh?! Dravise : Are you serious?! Dragren : Making the factory go boom is something hard to do, what if they're many of them? Genjuro : Well that's not the problem at all. Shinji : We all trained for this for a while, for certain purpose. Genjuro : But the problem is - All : ... Genjuro : *Look at Rinne* What if you met up with Ixion and Naga? Rinne : ? Wavern : That's ... Genjuro : I don't think they're gonna let you go so easily when they finally found you two. Wavern : .... Rinne : That's easy, just kick his face off. Right, Wavern? Wavern : Rinne... Riki : ... Genjuro : That what you all heard. Well is kinda disgraceful, but you all gonna stay in Chrome City for a while. For your safety. Rory : Its ok. We know is for our safety of course. Yuki : That mean we gonna stayed in Rimai-chan there house again. Ryuken : What do you mean Rimai-chan? *Glared at Yuki* Rimai : Huh? Yuki : ( 0 v 0III) No-Nothing... Riki : Hehehe... When we're doing our thing, Rinne leave without a sound I wonder where's she gone to? Riki : Rinne .... ~Timeskip~ We arrived to Ryukai their house again! That kinda lucky! But Rinne was not with them. Novu : Oh yeah, where's Rinne. I thought she left early to go back home before? Jenta : Where is she anyway? Tankshell : We still have question to ask her. Rimai : She... She send a message that she won't be home for two or three weeks, she'll stayed at Western for a while. Yuki : Oh yeah, you guys did said you all born separately, right? Riki : Ryukai's is Eastern... Kamon : Ryuken's is Northern .... Ken : Rimai's is Southern .... Dracyan : So Rinne does lived in Western, alone? Rimai : Well we not so clearly about that actually. Drazeros : What do you not clearly? Ryuken : May be since the day our mother died, she may be change to a more quite girl. She talk less about her life in Western after our mother died. Ryukai : She can't help herself either too, who knows she already become the leader of Sky Feder, 6 years ago and she kept it a secret from us. Drago : This may be for your all protection. Helios : She just trying to protect you all. Hydranoid : Don't be so depressed, Rimai. Rimai : Um. Thank you Hydranoid, I know you always there for me. *Smile* Ryuken : You too Drago. Ryukai : You sure cheer me up, Helios. They all great partners to each others, even Rinne and Millay, I know it. One day, everyone will come together, join together for defeating Naga. Riki : We won't lose, Ixion, Naga. ~Meanwhile in Western~ In a Japanese style house, where Rinne is now. Rinne : ... *Closing eyes and focusing (Or manatating? I don't know but I want to give her somehow a ninja feel) Wavern : ... Rinne : ... Wavern : Rinne, why you bother facing Ixion and Naga? Rinne : Because you're my comrade, when a comrade need help how could I just stand by and doing nothing. Wavern : Rinne .... Thank you. ---- Preview : ''' '''Riki : Eh?! Regina you're here too?! Regina : Um. Genjuro : Riki-kun, what are you standing there, everyone is ready to go. Riki : Eh? Where? Genjuro : Regina's home, Grand Chokmah. Riki : Eh?! Really?! Regina : Um. Riki : Can you give me another reaction?! Regina : Um. Riki : ( -_-III) Riki : Next Time! Regina : Emblem Charge. B-Fight. Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works